


tell you a secret

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Luna is the first person Padma tells. It isn't out of friendship, though they are friends, nor out of love, though she's had a crush longer than she'd admit.





	

Luna is the first person Padma tells. It isn't out of friendship, though they are friends, nor out of love, though she's had a crush longer than she'd admit. It's because worst case scenario no one will put much stock in Luna's words; it's a cowardly choice. It certainly isn't the choice her twin would make, then again Parvati doesn't seem to stress over her decisions. 

Luna, thankfully, doesn't seem to be aware of Padma's inner turmoil. 

“I know,” Luna says with a dreamy smile. “The phosaps started visiting you in your fourth year, they're much more regular these days.” 

Padma wants to chalk it up to a coincidence- there's no way _all_ the fantastical creatures Luna mentions are real- but this is more specific than her usual sightings. And fourth year was when she began to realize she liked girls in a much more than friendly way. (Not to blame her sexual awakening on two people, but Cho and Fleur had both been breathtakingly beautiful, even more-so at the Yule Ball.) 

“Do um, phosaps do anything when they visit?” Padma asks, mostly to keep the conversation going and just a bit to push off Sprout's essay on compost types. 

Luna nods very seriously, eyes even bigger than normal, “They make your lips tingle.” 

Padma smiles, her own lips tingling- though doubtless from Luna's words, not from the probably fake phosaps. “And what should one do to alleviate it?” 

“Kiss.” 

And just like that, Luna leans over to kiss her.


End file.
